6 Years Into The Future
by PenName-Zero
Summary: As Shidou and Tohka were walking home from School, they encounter a portal which sends them to the future... ShidouxTohka Story/Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Date A Live, this is just a non-profit fan parody.

Spoiler warning for volumes 1-20, proceed with Caution.

Takes place after **Volume 15: Mukuro Family**

_Future characters that there are doubles of will be in italics._

Chapter 1- A Green Oval

It was January, Shidou had just met with Kurumi at school after the events with Mukuro and he was still in shock that Kurumi would let him seal her reiryoku but only under the conditions of her falling for him but if he failed and fell for her, he would lose his life.

"What's she thinking, clearly I won't fall for her if my life is at stake"

Then as he was walking home he saw a girl with beautiful night colored hair and drop dead gorgeous crystalline purple eyes.

"Shidou!" She called to him.

"Oh Tohka, were you waiting for me on this street?"

"Umu! this is the path that Shidou always takes home!" she replied energetically.

"Ah I see, then lets go home, unless you want a snack first."

"Umu! Kinako bread please!" Tohka replied as her mouth started watering.

As Shidou and Tohka were off to the bakery the sun was starting to set and Tohka saw a mysterious green oval just sitting there in the street.

"Mu... Shidou look at that, what is that i've never seen anything like that before" Tohka said pointing at the portal.

Shidou seemed baffled, he had never seen such a phenomenon before, only in Anime which he used to watch a lot of when he was younger. He even had a case of chuunibyou when he was younger, Kotori would use his dark past as a threat for failing his training but back to the point, that oval looked like bad news.

"Tohka don't touch it! Who knows what it will do, it may even send you to another world where an abusive pink haired mage lives!" Shidou exclaimed.

"Wha! Abusive pink haired mage? Shouldn't we help the one being abused Shidou?" as Tohka said this the portal had started to suck Tohka in like a vacuum, it seemed as if the portal was specifically targeting Tohka for some reason.

"Ahh! Shidou help!" She exclaimed as she was being sucked in.

Shidou ran to her and grabbed her by two hands and tried pulling her away from the portal but it had seemed futile.

"Tohka don't give up, hold on to my hands!" As Shidou had said this the portal's vacuum strength increased exponentially, thus both Shidou and Tohka were sucked into the portal.

"Ahhhhhh!" They screamed in unison.

**Scene Break...**

"Uh... where am I, what happened just now" Shidou thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

'... I have a splitting headache, damn it hurts...— Tohka! Where is Tohka!' he thought as he started looking around, but shortly after turning his head to the right he saw Tohka on the floor sleeping.

"Thank goodness it looks like she's safe, but did we end up anywhere else?... No this still looks like Tengu city near the bakery where we were heading, i'm glad I didn't have to share **his** fate, although i have a whip would still hurt like hell..."

"Tohka wake up" he whispered as he gently poked her cheeks.

"Mu... 5 more minutes..." Tohka seemed to have been in a deep sleep.

'I guess I have no choice' Shidou thought as he put Tohka on his back giving her a piggyback ride. He started to blush as he felt warm, soft and firm orbs on his back. He continued to walk to the bakery to get Tohka her kinako bread.

While walking Shidou thought to himself about what that oval was all about and why they had lost conscious after walking through it.

'I've got a bad feeling about this, il contact Ratatoskr later about it' Shidou thought to himself.

As he continued walking he felt Tohka starting to wiggle and he knew that it meant she was waking up, Shidou started to panic as he thought what he should do because he was about to be caught in an embarrassing situation. He stopped walking and looked to his right by his shoulder to see Tohka's head leaning on his shoulder and her eyes open, directly staring at him with a slight blush.

"Y-Yo.. Tohka, you're awake now" Shidou said with a nervous grin, being this close to Tohka was entrancing, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on and being this close made his heartbeat increase dramatically as he had a close look at her facial features.

"Umu.. thanks for carrying me Shidou" Tohka said with a smile of happiness and a slight blush as she climbed down from Shidou's back.

"U-Uh yea, no problem Tohka"

"Anyway, Shidou, what happened after that green oval thing, is there a pink haired mage we need to stop from abusing someone?"

"Uh, no I was just saying that because there was an anime I watched that was like that once, and after we passed the oval we lost consciousness and when we woke up everything seemed to look the same. I can't tell if anything changed or not" he replied curious about the current situation.

"Oh, I wonder what it was about then" Tohka said curiously.

Shidou and Tohka finally reached the bakery and went in to buy Kinako bread

"Good afternoon, just the normal please" Shidou said

"Of course, hey don't you both look a bit younger? Must be a new skin product right? You also got a fresh hair cut?" The cashier said with a playful smile while talking to Shidou.

"Uh no we're not using any skin products, or at least I'm not and my hairs always been like this..."

"Im not using any hair product either" Tohka replied

"Hmm, must just be my imagination then" the cashier responded with a estranged look on his face.

Shidou took the bread without much thought into what the cashier had said.

"Here Tohka"

"Ooh! Kinako is the best, thank you Shidou!"

"No problem, well then, lets go home"

They started to make their way back to the Itsuka residence and the Spirit mansion.

"Tohka are you going back to your room first or are you coming with me to study with Kotori?" Recently Tohka had been studying with Kotori because her grades were not the best in school.

"I think I'll study with Kotori" Tohka really just wanted to be in the same house as Shidou.

"Ok, then stay longer for dinner, I'm making chicken katsu"

"Ooh that sounds delicious!"

As Tohka and Shidou approached the door to his house he noticed that the spirit mansion had a different look to it. 'Ratatoskr must have done something' Shidou thought.

He went to the door with Tohka by his side and tried opening the door but it was locked.

'Strange I'm sure Kotori is home, she normally leaves it unlocked for me, maybe she had to stay extra on the fraxinus?' He thought to himself.

"Its locked? That's unusual.." Tohka had said.

Shidou took out his key from his pocket and inserted it in the keyhole and turned... however the key didn't turn.

"Did they change the lock too? Why didn't they inform me or make me another key.." Shidou had came to the conclusion that he would talk to Kotori about this.

"Uh.. Shidou.. are we locked outside?"

"Well not yet" he rang the doorbell hoping Kotori was home, although the door being locked meant she wasn't, he was just wishful thinking.

10 seconds had passed

"Ah, I knew it was hopeless" Shidou said as he was about to take his cellphone to call Kotori, but just then the door had opened and standing there in the door way was... Tohka? She seemed to be in her early 20s, she looked like a Japanese housewife, but of course had the appearance of the beautiful Tohka. Crystalline purple eyes and night colored hair. However there was a small difference, in her crystalline eyes her "spirit" pupils had disappeared.

"_Hello who's ther—..." _older Tohka had said.

"Wh-Whats going on?" Shidou was confused.

"Ahh! You look just like me! An impostor?!" Tohka exclaimed.

Then it clicked to Shidou, everything. The portal they fell through, the cashiers comments, the spirit mansion, the lock on the door and the older Tohka standing there.

He was in the future judging off of Tohka's looks... around 6 years later...

"_So what happened? Shidou? Me?"_ The older Tohka said, showing that she quickly understood the situation.

"Me? So you are me? What's going on!?" Tohka seemed lost.

"Ah Tohka it seems that we have traveled into the future..." Shidou revealed to Tohka.

"The future?... Oh... that seems to make sense" Tohka said.

'It really doesn't' thought Shidou. Looking at the mature Tohka he was in awe, she still looked beautiful in her 20s, if not more beautiful.

"_Why don't you two come in, we'l talk inside with some tea" _her way of talking had seemed to mature a bit over the years.

"Umu.."

"That sounds good"

Shidou and Tohka followed F-Tohka (F-Tohka = Future Tohka) and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. F-Tohka had started to make tea as Shidou and Tohka sat on the couches, They both looked around and saw pictures of older Tohka and Shidou and a marriage photo. 'Oh wow, I get married to Tohka huh... I guess I'm a lucky guy, but how do the other spirits take it...' Shidou thought.

"Shidou whats happening in that picture?" Tohka was pointing at the wedding photo where she and Shidou were cutting a cake with a mini Sandalphon (from VN, Rinne Utopia)

"Oh that's marriage, we're getting married there"

"What is Marriage?"

"Well marriage is when a guy and a girl commit themselves to each other and love only each other to spend the rest of their lives with each other."

"Ooh only each other? Shidou can we get married?" Tohka asked excitedly as thinking people would stop coming after Shidou.

To the sudden proposal, although she didn't really understand it, Shidou got flustered. "T-Tohka, we're too young.."

"Oh, well how about in the future?"

"Well we are in the future and we're married here"

"Shidou, does marriage also mean that the other spirits will stop coming after you?"

"Well yea it does.."

"Im glad you choose me then Shidou!" Tohka was jumping with excitement.

"I-It hasn't happened yet Tohka!" Shidou was tomato red.

Just then F-Tohka came to give tea. She looked at Shidou and Tohka and started to reminisce about her old days.

_"Here you go" _she said as she handed them the tea. Shidou and Tohka thanked them in unison.

_"So, how did this happen you two?" _Once again she had a mature feel.

"Well Tohka had spotted a green portal and went near it, then I told her not to go near it because it was suspicious... but then it sucked us both in and here we are."

"Sorry Shidou..." Tohka hung her head low

"No no its not your fault Tohka!" Shidou said, then seeing Tohka upset he decided to pat her on the head which brightened her mood.

_"Ooh me too Shidou!" _F-Tohka said excitedly.

Shidou was in shock because he expected a mature Tohka to be too mature for head pats but it seemed she was still the same way.

"U-Uh sure" Shidou said as he patter F-Tohka on the head.

_"Certainly feels like then too!" _F-Tohka was also brimming with happiness now.

_"So you got forced through a portal against you're own will.. this is unheard of. Maybe Shidou will know something when he returns" _F-Tohka seemed to refocus on the issue.

"So uh Tohka, where am I in this time, I noticed that you're married from the pictures" Shidou asked.

"_You're currently on a business trip, you're supposed to come home tomorrow though so you'll most likely see your future-self" _F-Tohka then seemed even happier that her husband was coming home.

'Ah, my future self... this is going to be weird. I wonder what stories he has to tell me.' Shidou thought.

"By the way Tohka, your eyes seem different.. why is that?"

"Mu.. what do u mean Shidou?" Tohka replied.

"No no not you, Future Tohka"

"Nu.. this is confusing" Tohka replied

"Umu._ I don't have my reiryoku anymore, all of my spirit powers are gone." _F-Tohka responded.

"Eh? Your reiryoku is gone? How!?" Shidou was really shocked and also slightly shocked that F-Tohka still responds with "Umu".

"Ah! Its gone completely? Then I won't be able to eat as much as I want!"

"No no Tohka I don't think thats how it works. No matter how much reiryoku you lose I doubt you'll eat less."

_"Umu, Shidou is right I still eat as much as I did before. For the way I lost it, Il let Shidou explain it to you guys"_

"So we have to wait until tomorrow... what a cliffhanger"

"I want to know now though!"

"Tohka... Im sure you and me share a room so where can Tohka and I sleep?" Shidou asked F-Tohka.

_"Well why don't you and Tohka share Kotori's old room the other two rooms available were reconstructed into an office and a bathroom besides im sure you want to sleep with Tohka right? _F-Tohka winked while saying so.

"W-What! N-No thats not it, don't make it sound indecent Tohka! And where did you learn about such sentences you would never say something like that!" Shidou's face was flushed.

"Shidou whats indecent about sharing a bed?" Tohka asked

"_Mu.. well Shidou you should know that I'm a married woman now and I've done things that a married couple would do. Of course I learn these things" _F-Tohka reasoned.

Now Shidou was completely red as he knew what she meant. He imagined him and Tohka doing the deed and he got even redder to the point where smoke was leaving his head. 'I wonder how it felt... No No No! I shouldn't be thinking of these things!'

"Mu.. Shidou? What do married couples do?" Tohka asked.

"E-Eh... well, noth-" Shidou tried to say nothing but..

"_Sex of course!"_ Cutting Shidou off she responded.

"T-Tohka! Don't tell her such things!" Shidou was under stress.

"And.. what is sex?" Tohka was still lost.

"_Its fine Shidou, I find out eventually anyway. And Me its where a man and a woman get very intamate and do (Whispers in Tohka's ear)" _F-Tohka had informed Tohka.

While she was whispering in her ear Tohka suddenly went "WAH!" And went completely red.

"And you and Shidou do that!?" Tohka was shaking from embarrassment.

_"Umu. Its normal for married couples. Its also how babies are made" _F-Tohka responded.

"You shouldn't have told her that, she's too innocent!"

_"Its fine, as I said I find out eventually._ _When you share a bed don't go all the way and make a baby, Shidou and I don't even plan on having kids yet."_

"We weren't going to do anything!" Shidou exclaimed.

"Umu! nothing at all!" Tohka supported Shidou with a red face

_"Well I want you two to do something at least, just don't go all the way."_

"No!" Both Shidou and Tohka replied in unison.

F-Tohka had a good laugh from this while Shidou and Tohka were both crimson red.

"_Well you two should go up and sleep now in all seriousness, its getting late and I'm going to go sleep too now... I'm happy it will be my last lonely night without Shidou though!" _F-Tohka was ecstatic.

"Mu... Me? Do you have an old pair of my pajamas" Tohka asked F-Tohka.

"Oh and is there a pair of my pajamas?" Shidou asked.

_"Il have to look, it may take some time though, its my old purple robe right? And Shidou you still sleep in the same pajamas so I have them for you."_

"Umu.."

"After all those years don't I grow?" Shidou asked nervously.

"_You do, you still fit in the pajamas though"_

Shidou and Tohka went up to Kotori's old room and Shidou started to change into his pajamas but Tohka just sat there turned around waiting for hers.

Shidou was twitching uncomfortably because last time he was in a bedroom alone with Tohka she pushed him down on her bed and kissed him. With that popping up in his head he was blushing madly. When Shidou was done changing he told Tohka she could turn around and so she did. Just then F-Tohka entered the room wearing a black robe.

"_Tohka I found the robe.. this brings back memories"_

"Ah thats the one!" Tohka said

She handed the purple robe to her younger self and turned to Shidou.

_"Shidou can you do a favor for me?" F-Tohka asked Shidou._

"Yea what is it?"

_"Could you go replace the bathroom light? I've never really been good at things like these"_

"Ah yea no problem Tohka"

Shidou left the room to go do the chore 'Man even in the future I'm doing jobs like this ha ha... changing the bathroom light...' Shidou thought as it reminded him of the time where he walked in on Tohka in the bathroom.

Tohka who had just finished changing in Kotori's room went to bed, but she kept the lights on waiting for Shidou. "Same old, same old" she heard through the door as the door started to open. Shidou walked in then saw Tohka and became nervous.

"Ah.. Tohka do you want me to sleep on the couch? Im sure you would be uncomfortable with me next to you"

"No no, I wouldn't be uncomfortable at all, in fact... I would prefer Shidou to sleep next to me" Tohka mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Shidou didn't hear her

"Ah... Just sleep next to me! I'm fine with it." Tohka said with a blush.

"Errr.. ok Tohka if thats what you want.."

'Man this is going to be nerve wrecking' Shidou thought.

Shidou then turned off the lights and went to lie down next to Tohka on the bed. He had his back turned to Tohka and kept distance between himself and her.

"Mu... Shidou... are we going to go back home? To our time?" Tohka sounded like she was about to cry.

"Tohka.. yea we will don't worry. For now lets just enjoy the future while we can, I'm sure we'll find a way back" Shidou said turning around to face Tohka then proceeding to pat her head.

As he was patting Tohka's head, seeing her this close with the moonlight shining on her made his heart race. The moonlight made her eyes look more crystal-like than they already had and made her hair glow.

"Umu" her mood seemed to brighten a bit but it seemed as if something was still on her mind.

"Shidou, back home we never get any time to ourselves, at home there is always Kotori or Yoshino, or at school it being Origami, Ai, Mai and Mii. Its just we don't have much time to ourselves and we haven't gone on any dates recently. You're always busy with new spirits and now Kurumi." Tohka said sadly.

"... Tohka, well we have now to ourselves, after all everyone else isn't here now right?"

"Yeah you're right... Shidou about the time when you owed me 7 kisses, I only got 1..." she said with a blush on her face.

Shidou knew where this was going as he became nervous.

"E-Eh? S-So what are you saying Tohka?" He asked although he knew the answer

"Mu... lets do it right now, kiss..." her face was as red as a tomato.

"... I figured as much"

"Or do you not want to?" She asked a bit upset

"No that's not it, just kissing while sharing a bed... is kind of embarrassing.." Shidou said remembering what F-Tohka had said previously

"Uuu, Its fine Shidou... you owe me 6 more kisses... no wait there was Nia and Mukuro too. 8 more." She said getting a bit excited.

"B-But Tohk-" Shidou was cut off by Tohka's lips. He was going to make the point that inverse Tohka had kissed him again so it would only be 7 but he never got to.

Ah the sweet smell of Tohka, the lips that tasted so sweet, the exchange of fluids that weren't his. All of these thoughts attacked his brain until he didn't care anymore. He had Tohka roll on top of him and started to kiss her more passionately. He used a bit of tongue which surprised Tohka as she's never kissed like that before, but she returned the kiss the same way using her tongue. He tightly, tightly hugged Tohka as they continued to make out.

"Chu.." Tohka separated her lips as a thread of saliva connected their lips.

"Tohka..." Shidou was bright red as he moved a strand of her hair away from her face, she was shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Shidou" Tohka then leaned in and kissed him again, her hands caressing his face

Going back at it for another 30 minutes the two continued to make out. This was different from just a kiss to Tohka, she felt more love in making out like this, more passion and she enjoyed it more than she enjoyed kissing. After 30 minutes the two once again separated their lips and started to heavily breathe.

"...Tohka, that was much more than just 8 kisses" he was right... that was definitely more than 8, maybe somewhere around 45.

"... Shidou that counted for only 1 time, another 7 of those and i'll be satisfied.." Tohka said with a bright red face.

"7 more of those?!" Shidou exclaimed in shock.

"Umu! But for now lets go to sleep.. im tired." Tohka said slowly closing her eyes and leaning her head on Shidou's chest.

"Un, okay..." Shidou said as he stroked her head.

'This girl is going to be the death of me... but thats fine, I love her too much' Shidou thought as his hand rested on Tohka's head and he slowly closed his eyes and felt the comfortable weight on him, she was like anoth er blanket that helped him fall asleep quicker. As his mind was drifting off, he realized that he did exactly what F-Tohka had wanted him to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Revelations

Morning had arrived and Shidou had finally woken up.. with Tohka resting on top of him.

'Ugh... its morning..— W-Why is Tohka here!?' Shidou started to panic but then remembered what happened the night before.

'Oh right we shared a bed last night.. and made out for a long time. Damn it its just how F-Tohka wanted it.'

Shidou looked at the sleeping beauty on top of him, her head was on his chest and her arms were holding onto Shidou's sides. She was quite adorable if you asked Shidou.

'Hmm, maybe I shouldn't wake her yet' Shidou thought, but then he realized that he needed to get out of bed and head downstairs to see if F-Tohka had awoken or if his future self had come home, however getting out of bed without waking Tohka was quite a difficult task, she was right on top of him after all. Shidou started by wiggling himself out of the blanket, he slowly left Tohka's arms and made it onto the floor to the bed's right, however... this made Tohka who was sleeping on the bed roll over to her right and fall off the bed and onto Shidou.

"Guuah!" Shidou let out a loud noise similar to the noise he makes when Kotori wakes him up by jumping on him.

"Hmm-m... Shidou?" Tohka had woken up by the fall to find herself on top Shidou in an awkward position. Shidou had his right hand on her left breast..

"..."

"..."

"yAAAA!" Both Tohka and Shidou had screamed in unison as they moved away from each other very quickly.

"T-T-T-Tohka! Im Sorry!" Shidou loudly apologized.

"Uu, its fine... Shidou" Tohka had said so while covering her breasts with one arm.

They both just sat there in silence for a minute not knowing what to say.

"..."

"W-Well we should head down now.. for breakfast Tohka"

"Oooh, breakfast! Im pretty hungry!" Thus Tohka was back to her usual self at the comment of food.

As Shidou and Tohka made their way downstairs after cleaning up and changing, they both saw F-Tohka downstairs in the kitchen cooking.

"Good morning Tohka" Shidou said to F-Tohka.

"_Ooh Shidou, good morning. How did you two sleep? Or rather did you two sleep last night or did you keep eachother up?_" She said with a slight smirk.

Both Shidou and Tohka blushed and stood quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"We slept!" They responded in unison while blushing.

"_Hmm? Why was there a pause just now? You two definitely did something... tell me! I want to know!" _F-Tohka responded excitingly.

_"_We didn't really do anything.. we just kissed." Shidou responded while blushing.

_"Oh thats not that big of a deal.. so was it a normal kiss or a passionate make out session?" _F-Tohka pondered further

"..."

_"I see" _F-Tohka seemed to have figured it out.

"A-Any way... when is the future version of myself coming home?" Shidou tried changing the subject.

"Ooh Shidou from the future I can't wait! I wonder if he looks any different." Tohka had become excited.

_"Umu... He should be coming in an hour or two, maybe earlier, he looks a bit different from you."_

"Oh.. I see. By the way Tohka when did you start cooking? The omelettes look great"

_"Umu you taught me Shidou, it was a year before we got married, I had asked you to teach me so I can become a suitable wife. So I learned how to cook most of your meals"_

"Ah I see" Shidou responded.

'Tohka seems like she'd be a great wife..'

"Shidou! Can you teach me how to cook right now?" Tohka asked eagerly trying to get ready for being Shidou's wife.

"Maybe tomorrow Tohka, breakfast is already made for us and I wouldn't want to waste Future Tohka's cooking"

"Uuu, fine but promise me you'l teach me tomorrow." Tohka reasoned.

"I promise Tohka"

The two sat at the table they always sat at which was in between the living room and the kitchen. F-Tohka had brought three plates to the table and one large plate with the omelettes.

_"Help yourselves"_

"Thank you"

"Oooh! Looks delicious!"

Shidou took a small portion because he knew that Tohka normally ate a very large amount and now there were two of her. F-Tohka mentioned earlier that her diet has not changed much so she still ate like a Shounen protagonist.

Just as the three started eating the front door's door knob started shaking as if someone put a key into it.

Then the door opened and a man in a suit with blue hair walked into the house... only to see the face of his younger self.

"..."

"..."

_"Whats going on..." _F-Shidou asked really confused.

_"Welcome home Shidou!" _F-Tohka ran to him and hugged him tightly

_"Yo.. Tohka, I'm home I missed you... but what is going on here?" _F-Shidou responded while returning F-Tohka's hug.

"Ooh! This is what future Shidou looks like! He looks cooler than normal Shidou!" Tohka said bluntly.

"Oof" Shidou made a disappointed noise.

Indeed F-Shidou had looked more handsome than Shidou, but he wasn't that much more different. F-Shidou was around 10 centimeters taller, had hair that was grown out a tiny bit more and most notably he had a sparkle in his eye, like a spirits.

_"So.. can someone tell me whats going on?"_

"Y-Yo Me, I'll inform you about what happened and all but lets sit first"

_"Ah good point... Me" _F-Shidou struggled on saying that because of how awkward it sounded.

"Man we really sound like Kurumi" they both said in unison.

"..."

"Haha.. ahaha!" Both of them started laughing in unison leaving F-Tohka and Tohka to watch them with smiles on their faces.

Shidou told F-Shidou everything that occurred in a minute or two.

_"I-I see... I don't really know what it is but it sounds like its something that would happen if spirits were still around" _F-Shidou said

"..."

"Wait WHAT!? What do you mean by _If spirits were still around_, isn't Tohka a spirit? What do you mean?!" Shidou asked shocked.

"Do spirits all die?" Tohka asked F-Shidou

"_Around what time are you from? Did this occur after Natsumi? Nia? Or maybe Mukuro?" _F-Shidou asked.

"I just recently sealed Mukuro and I was planning on sealing Kurumi next... but thats when the portal appeared in front of Tohka"

_"I see.. then it's only obvious that you don't know..."_

"What exactly happens, stop being so vague..." Shidou told him

"_Well where should I start... though telling you all of this may affect the future now I have no choice as I may find a clue to send you home. While trying to seal Kurumi I had been targeted by the DEM and killed 204 times-"_ F-Shidou got cut off

"Wait uhh did I hear that right?" Shidou asked with sweat coming down his face.

"WHAT!? You were killed!?" Tohka asked with tears almost coming out of her eyes.

_"J-Just let me finish.. Im still alive see? Kurumi used her 6th bullet Vav to send herself back into the past multiple times to undo my death. After doing so many times Westcott used Beelzebub to find out why they couldn't kill me and found out the reason and to combat it they planned on setting out on a full blown war with their main goal to kill me. So Kurumi told us the plan and we got ready to fight of course."_

"So what is Kurumi's plan.. what does she want to eat me for?" Shidou asked.

_"Her plan was to eat me for the amount if reiryoku stored in me so she can time travel back far enough to kill the first spirit thus ending the creation of spirits, however when she found out how strong Mio was she changed her plan to traveling back to kill Westcott, Ellen, Karen and Elliot, they are the ones who summoned Mio on earth which caused the first spacial quake 30 years ago." _F-Shidou told them

"Wait you said Mio? Mio... Mio.. Iv'e heard that name before.. but where. The way you used her name, is she the first spirit? Do you know the secrets of our being?" Shidou asked.

_"Yea, when Mio was first summoned into this world she came across someone named Shinji Takamiya, Shinji showed her the world and such and they fell in love. Later in their life Mio was being chased by the DEM so she and Shinji ran away together only to be cut off by Elliot, but Elliot let him through because he loved Mio and wanted her to be happy.. but then Issac Westcott showed up and shot Shinji and killed him. This awakened Mio's spirit powers and she kissed Shinji's dead body making him dissolve into light particles and into her womb. Mio wanted to give Shinji spirit powers right then and there but his body wouldn't be able to handle it, so she gave him to power to absorb spirit powers through other Sephira crystals-"_ F-Shidou was cut off.

"Wait! Then that means-" and now Shidou was cut off

_"The baby was given birth, his name was Shidou and was adopted into the Itsuka family and thats how our story began" _F-Shidou finally finished about the origins of their life.

"I.. I'm the son of the first spirit?.. No but wait I must have had my blood related parents before, Iv'e lived before as someone named Shinji..? All of this for some reason makes sense to me.." Shidou was dumbfounded.

"Shidou.. unbelievable.." Tohka said.

"_Yea but there's more... it turns out that Mio made a doppelgänger of herself in the form of .." _F-Shidou said.

" ! Is it possible you know the true identity of ?"

_"Yes, 's true identity is Murasame Reine the Head analyst of Ratatoskr"_

"Wha!.. This has to be a joke right?"

"R-Reine?" Tohka asked dumbfounded

_"Yea all along Reine was and no one knew.. but back to it. During the DEM attack Mio arrived and sent me to School so I was out of harms way but I ended up running into Issac and I beat him, however Mio took action to carry out her plan. She killed all the spirits by retrieving their Sephira crystals but I time traveled back with Kurumi's 6th bullet and re did the day. I asked Reine out on a date but it didn't go so well because when I kissed her to seal her she got all my memories. She it turned out that DEM also found out about my time traveling so they arrived as well. Mio put herself in a cocoon with me and we shared a dream, while that occurred Issac used the Spirit formula to make himself the second spirit of origin. When Mio and I got out of the cocoon she fought Issac and they both ended up dying." _F-Shidou finally finished his long explanation

"That was a lot to take in.." Shidou said in shock. Shidou looked at Tohka and she seemed to be in a state of shock as well, F-Tohka seemed upset for some reason.

_"During the battle we found out that Tohka is the only other pure spirit, all other spirits were once humans who bonded with a sephira crystal, but Tohka was a sephira crystal who gained its own ego"_ F-Shidou stopped.

"But what does this all mean_" _Shidou asked.

"Umu.. Im the only one who wasn't human at first.." Tohka was confused.

_"Unfortunately this was a terrible thing, because after Mio passed away all spirits and spirit powers disappeared. Meaning all spirits who were once human returned to being human while ones who weren't turned to nothingness."_

Both Shidou and Tohka choked at these words.

"Then what happened to Tohka... shes still here.." Shidou asked

"I.. dont want to disappear" Tohka said starting to sob.

"It's ok Tohka! Look you're still here right?" Shidou pointed at F-Tohka.

_"It hurts to see Tohka so sad again.." _F-Shidou said.

"Yea seeing her sad is one of the things I hate most" Shidou stated.

_"After Mio died Tohka Inverted and Inverse Tohka grabbed Mio's sephira crystal and absorbed it. She did this to expand the amount of time Tohka had with everyone. It turns out that the world that Tohka created was bound to disappear.. along with Tohka. I gave Inverse Tohka a name— Tenka"_

"Tenka? That definitely sounds like something I would do ha ha.." 'Man I definitely named her based off of the number 10 in english.. how simple minded am I?' Shidou thought to himself.

_"Before the world fell, Yoshino confessed her feelings to me making Tohka confess to me which made me confess to Tohka, we shared a kiss and the world disappeared with a sorrowful goodbye. When we awoke from the world Tohka was gone in my arms."_

"..."

Shidou's throat got dry, he struggled to get any words out. He felt like someone was stomping on his chest, or rather an elephant stepping on his chest. Tohka was crying at this point and wouldn't stop, she went into Shidou's arms to find some comfort.

"Shidou!" Tohka screamed while crying

"Im sorry Tohka.." he said as he hugged her tightly.

_'This hurts to watch, maybe I shouldn't have told them? No no it was for the better' _F-Shidou thought.

_"It was unbearably painful when it happened" _F-Tohka said with a sorrowful look.

_"Well listen you two, after a solid year something happened, I met Tohka again but she didn't seem to remember much. Tohka just appeared as a human so I used Mukuro's key to unlock her memories and thats how we're here now." _F-Shidou responded

"Wait what? That doesn't make sense though, how did Tohka appear? And why are you able to use Mukuro's key? Didn't all Reiryoku disappear after Mio's death?" Shidou asked confused.

"_Well how Tohka appeared and what happened, I think I'l keep that a secret and also I never mentioned that I never lost my Reiryoku and after I sealed Tohka in the other world I had spirit powers permanently, Im the only one with powers."_

"That explains the eyes... but I still don't get why you kept powers.." Shidou asked confused.

_"Neither do I. We can get onto why you were summoned here now that you're caught up" _F-Shidou responded.

"Y-Yea that's true.." Shidou responded awkwardly because of how much information he was hit with in the past few minutes.

_"Now, I have a theory, maybe it's time related and someone with certain powers tried to summon you from another time or such a thing?" _F-Shidou hypothesized.

"Hmm.. the portal targeted Tohka.. maybe it could be related?" Shidou said as he recalled the portal specifically appearing infront of Tohka.

_"Then maybe..."_


End file.
